


Four Times Logan's Pseudo Daughters Called Him Dad For Fun And One Time They Really Meant It.

by RachelCastro



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: DO NOT go to the mall with Jubilee, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen, Kitty's a terrible driver, Rogue's just along for the ride, The girls drive Logan insane, Wolverine Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCastro/pseuds/RachelCastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is just a two chapter, family fluff fanfic about Logan and the girls he's trained that have the 'audacity' to start considering him as a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Driving, Shopping, Arguments, And Puppies

**1\. Kitty.**

Driving in a car with Kitty was complete suicide.

And this was also one of the worst day of Logan's life.

"WOHOOO!!!"

 _This can't get any worst,_ he told himself repeatedly as he gripped the edge of the seat tightly, hoping his claws wouldn't unleash themselves and rip the car apart. The car. _His_  car. His precious car that none other than Kitty Pryde was currently driving at high velocity. 

He was going to die today. 

His grave would say "Here lies 'Logan AKA Wolverine' his last name isnt going to be written down because we don't know what the hell his real name is" And underneath that Scott would gladly write "A Jackass that was full of shit, may he rot in hell."And instead of RIP standing for 'rest in peace' Cyclops would make sure that it would stand for 'rest in pieces'.

Let's go back to the nightmare the poor Canadian was currently in.

"I've so got the hang of this!" Kitty hollered from beside him as she nearly ran into a car who beeped loudly at them.

Logan suppressed the urge to throw up as they soon came to a dramatic stop at the traffic light.

"I'll honestly never be able to believe the humber of crazy drivers on the road!" She chattered on completely oblivious to pale face of the once mighty Wolverine.

Why the hell did he agree to this? His day had been going so well... that was until Kitty had came up to him (being under eighteen and all) begging for him to go with her to pick up Jubilee from school.The first fifty times he had said no, but after the next fifty times he gave up. And when she had begged to ride his car! His precious car! Logan had felt his heart almost stop. Almost.

And now here he was! Paralyzed in fear by Kitty's insane driving. How the valley girl got her driver's permit? He would never know.

"....So Rogue was all like 'Kitty you drive horrible' with that weird southern accent of her's and I was all like 'I drive better than you!' and than she was all like 'or not' and I was all like 'your as rude as the crazy driver's on the road..."

Logan blocked out Kitty's annoying valley girl accent as he stared menacingly at the red traffic light, daring it to change colors. And as if it taunting him, the light turned green a second later and Kitty rammed her foot against the pedal and they were off once again at high velocity. Logan found himself once again gripping the chair tightly.

"...even Laura thinks that I drive.. and I quote! 'like a complete imbecile' and I'm all like 'your just jealous of my skills' am I right Logan?.... Logan are you even listening?"

And truth was that Logan wasn't listening at all. The Wolverine was gripping the seat rather tightly while staring intensely outside as a tiny waddling creature crossing the street.

"Duck."

Kitty gave him a alarmed look. "What?! Why?!"

"Duck." He repeated with a growl.

Knowing that Logan's nstincts were never wrong, Shadowcat immediately ducked her head down, taking her eyes off the road.

"No you idiot! The road! No, don't- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Logan roared as his claws came out with a familiar 'SNKIT' ripping into the fabric of the seat .

"But you told me to duck?!"

"KATHERINE PRYDE THERE'S A FUCKIN DUCK CROSSING THE STREET!!!"

"What- oh. OH MY GOD!"

Kitty swerved the car off the road and onto the lawn, with a loud scream.

_** €£¥ ** _

Jubilation Lee stood in front of her school glancing at her phone with an annoyed groan.

What was taking them so long?

She didn't wait long, all of a sudden, a car passed right in front of her at high velocity before crashing into a nearby tree.

Most of the students present, blinked with astonishment and looked freaked out while some started taking photos and videos. Jubilee saw two familiar people in the car and let out a loud laugh.

Meanwhile, Kitty moaned in pain and poked her head out the window with a proud smile, beside her, Logan was massaging his forehead with a low growl.

"Hey! Were at Jubes' school!"

Ironically not to far from them, Jubilee stood to the side laughing as she took out her phone and like the other students started taking pictures.

The proud smile on Kitty's face immediately left when she saw the damage on Logan's car. A growl coming from besides her confirmed that Logan realized the damage too.

Kitty let out a nervous laugh.  
"Whoops."

"My car."

"Um.. sorry?" Kitty said nervously sounding more like she was asking a question than apologizing.

"My precious SUV."

Logan narrowed his eyes and Kitty felt sweat dripping from her forehead.

"I'm so so so sooo... sorry, Logan."

"YOUR DESTROYED MY FUCKIN ONLY CAR!!!"

"DAD! I'm sorry dad! Okay. I'm really sorry."

"Don't talk to me you little piece of... wait a second... what did you just call me?"

**2\. Jubilee.**

If he thought driving in a car with Kitty was suicide then going to the mall with Jubilee was... dangerous.

Logan groaned as he held three bags in his hands each filled with clothes, perfume, and other female accessories. It was a fact that Logan would do anything for his pseudo daughters which consisted of Rogue, Laura, Kitty, and Jubilee.He was also very very overprotective of them. The last time they were fighting a dangerous mutant who had broken Jubilee's arm, the poor guy had been put into a coma by the Wolverine and didn't wake up from it for months.Many in the hero community often wondered why he didn't treat Armor, Pixie, and Runaway the same way and the truth was that they hadn't yet managed to break through Wolverine's walls like the rest of the girls . Yet.

Logan let out a sigh of relief when he saw Jubilee walk out of Hollister, but froze when he saw her head over to the monstrous place he had sworn never to walk into.

Victoria's Secret.

 _Hell no_. Was his first thought as he stiffened when Jubilee started calling him over with a smirk on her face. Evil little brat.Slowly the mighty Wolverine made his way towards her, slowly counting each step he took towards her.After ten minutes, Logan had finally made his way towards the spunky girl who had a bored expression on her face.

"Do you really take that long just to walk from there to here." Jubilee said the smirk returning to her face.

"This isn't exactly something I enjoy doing, Sparks." Logan hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Logan it can't be that bad."

"No your right," The Canadian muttered. "It's a hundred percent worst."

She pouted. "Oh, pwease Wolvie... pretty pweeeeease..."

Logan growled, he could feel a migraine coming on. And than Jubilee have him the most cutest, innocent look as she made her eyes water slightly.

"You know what- Fine! Okay! I'll go suffer in hell with you!"

And with that the once proud X-Men marched towards Victoria's Secret with a smirking Jubilee trailing behind him.

_**€£¥** _

_Nothing's worst than this._

Logan thought staring at the weird manikin with angel wings and with a white inappropriate bra and underwear with a disgusted look on his face. He could feel his face going paler by the second as the pictures around him of different women wearing only a bra and underwear started to overwhelm him.

How can this get any worst?

At the moment Logan forget his lack of luck and how badly Karma enjoyed striking back at him with vengeance.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

Logan turned to look behind him and what he saw made him regret turning around. And there Jubilee was having tug-a-war with a blonde girl... over a shirt.

Logan face palmed.

And no sooner he ran over to the two girls who were screaming and pulling each other's hair. He instantly pulled Jubilee back while a guy obviously younger than him pulled the blonde girl who was wearing a bright pink dress that was waaaaaay to short for his taste.

"Let me at her Logan! Let me at that bitch!" Jubilee said struggling against his tight grip on her, the blonde did the same, but a little more violently causing the guy who was holding her back to wince in pain.

"Let go of me Jake," The blonde hissed. "I'm gonna beat her ass!"

Logan's eyes flickered dangerously as he released Jubilee harshly and glared daggers at the blonde. Everyone in the store who had turned their attention to the commotion now had there attention on the bulk of a man who had just entered the scene, looking ready to rip the blonde girl to pieces.

"Stay we're you are." He told Jubilee who wisely stayed put looking at him with wide eyes.

"Um... Chelsea. I think we should get going." The guy next her said nervously only to have the girl- Chelsea glare at him.

"Shut up, Jake!"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is going on here?!" 

Chelsea paled when she got a good look at the expression on his face and stumbled over her words when she realized that she was in hell of a lot of trouble.

"I'm so sorry sir.. you see I was going the buy this beautiful shirt and than all of a sudden this bitch comes and attacks me!"

"You have got to be joking!" Jubilee exclaimed, clenching her dusts tightly as they sparked. 

Logan put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and growled. "Can someone just please tell me what actually went down here?"

The guy- Jack raised his hand nervously. "I can... you see my sister saw that shirt earlier and was going to buy it until she noticed that she forgot her wallet, she forget to put it on hold and left it there. After we came back she saw your daughter getting ready to pay for it and she kinda lost it."

"Jack," Chelsea snapped. "You little snitch. Just wait till we get home!"

"You aren't going to fuckin do anything to your brother for telling the truth." Logan growled.

Chelsea looked just about ready to start again with her stupidity before Logan startled her by grabbing onto her arm tightly and growling at her. "And if you ever lay a hand on her again you will forever regret it. Understood?"

Chelsea nodded rapidly with wide eyes.

"Good. Let's get out of here, Sparks." He said motioning at Jubilee to follow him.

The feisty mutant turned a around one last time to give a terrified Jack and fuming Chelsea the finger before handing money to a nearby employee and taking the shirt with her.

_**€£¥** _

After leaving the mall in silence Logan decided to ask Jubilee a question that had been bothering him since he saw her and Chelsea fighting.

"Why the hell were you fighting over a damn shirt?"

She smiled softly. "Cause it's special.

He raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly is it special?"

Jubilee lifted up the shirt so he could get a better look. Imagine his shock and surprise when he saw that the dark yellow tank top had a picture of him on it.

"What the.." He muttered softly taking a closer look at it.

"I saw it online and I really wanted to get it because honestly Wolvie," Jubilee smiled at him. "Your the best dad a girl can ask for."

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek as she took the shirt from his hands and raced off towards the mansion. Logan sat there stunned, struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

**3\. Rogue.**

If he thought driving with Kitty was suicide and going to the mall with Jubilee was dangerous then trying to get Rogue to talk to him was beyond difficult.

Sure. He was leaving again, but this time for a good reason.

Logan had recently recalled his not-so-mysterious" past anymore including the many friends, allies, and lovers he had lost over the years. Starting from Kayla Silverfox, to Sabertooth, and fucking Mystique of all people. And the fact that he had murdered his own father out of rage was... overwhelming.

Being in a household full of children didn't make it any easier so he had gotten the Professor's permission to leave.

Saying goodbye to Jubilee and Kitty had been easy, but emotional. Pixie and Armor had been strangely understanding. Laura had lashed out at him in anger before breaking down in tears which had him comforting his female clone.  
Rogue on the other hand... he knew Marie was going to have a hard time forgiving him.

And yet there she was, staring at the beautiful shiny ocean of Bayville with a sad expression on her face.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He asked despite not really wanting to know the answer to his question.

"No." Rogue answered stubbornly brushing a strand of white hair behind her ear.

If he was a normal human Logan would have winced at the harsh tone in Rogue's voice, but he's far from normal. "Come in kid. You know I'll be back."

"Who cares?" She scoffed. "Maybe ah should just take off too."

Logan shook his head with a sigh. "This is your home, Marie."

"It's not home," Marie snapped turning around to face her father figure. "Not when your gone."

She got ready to walk of, but was stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

"People here care for you."

Rogue quickly got her arm out of Logan's tight grip "It's not the same your more... argh.. forget it!"

"More what?" He said asking another question he really didn't want to know the answer to.

"More like... like family, Logan.. and you don't even know that!" Rogue exclaimed. "Why can't ya see that?!" She cried out, tears falling out of her eyes as she turned to ran away.

Logan clenched his fist and looked down. Times like these he hated his lack of luck and not only that, but the cruel way life adored treating him. It had been easy with the rest of the girls so why was it so difficult with Marie?

The question bothered him for a couple of minutes until he came to a solution.

_**€£¥** _

Logan found Rogue not to far from the school, sitting down with her back against the tree, sobbing. His usual cold eyes softened as he slowly went to sit down next to her.

She looked up at him with her gentle hazel eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"We need to talk."

Rogue shook her head. "No we don't."

"Yea we do, kid." Logan took off his dog tags and took her hand, placing them inside.

She looked up at him surprised before thinking to herself for only a couple of minutes in order to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Y- you... remember?" Marie asked softly.

He sighed deeply and nodded "Everything."

A guilty look crossed her face. "Oh."

They sat together in silence watching a group of mutant kids play baseball across from them and then Rogue broke the silence.

"Even..." She paused. "Ya real name?"

"James Howlett."

"James. Your a... 'James'?" Rogue wrinkled her nose in disgust, much to Logan's amusement before she asked another question.

"Where did 'Logan' come from anyways?"

His face darkened. "My father."

"Oh."

"Ahm, sorry Logan." She apologized tracing the letters on his dog tags gently.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Logan shook his head. "I get my memories back and then I just leave without telling you. Guess that proves I really am messed up. Huh?"

Marie gloved hands fell over Logan's, squeezing tight. "Your not messed up... at least not most of the time."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Silence seemed to be a very common thing between them that was until one of them broke the silence.

"You know I can't stay, right?"

"I know," Rogue bit her lip. "Doesn't mean ah have to like it."

"Look Rogue," He sighed. "I would stay if I could but being here... surrounded by not only loud and disruptive kids but also the ghosts of my past well, it's just.. so fuckin overwhelming." 

Rogue staid silent for a moment before opening her mouth. "Can I come with ya?" She asked.

He shook his head. "This is something I've got to do by myself."

Rogue nodded in understanding before she leaned against his chest allowing him to embrace her tightly.

"So how's your SUV doin'?" Rogue asked her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

He growled. "Half-pint's still going to pay for the damage."

Marie laughed and snuggled into his chest. "How bout that Wolverine shirt Jubilee's wearin'?"

"Sparks, is just wearing it to get on my fuckin nerves."

"Whatever, daddy," She rolled her hazel eyes. "We all now ya love it when she wear that damn shirt."

"Or not." Logan muttered.

Rogue waited for a minute with a grin wondering if Logan would catch onto what she had just called him. And then she heard a sputter of disbelief from Logan.

"I'm sorry. What the hell did you just call me?"

Her grin widened as she shut her eyes. "Nothin daddy."

That day Anne Marie accomplished something that many hadn't been to successful with.

She had left the mighty Wolverine stunned in silence.

**4\. Laura.**

If he thought driving with Kitty was suicide and going to the mall with Jubilee was dangerous and trying to get Rogue to talk to him was beyond difficult then saying 'no' to Laura was completely impossible.

Usually Laura Kinney once known as X-23 wouldn't give a second thought to a little boy on the streets selling food, accessories, clothing, etc. But when said boy was giving away adorable little huskies, Laura did more than just stare. She actually picked up the little runt and brought it up to eye level.

"Aww!" Kitty squealed coming up from behind her, kneeling next to the box of puppies followed by a grinning Jubilee and a bored Rogue.

The little boy sitting on the side walk beside it smiled shyly at the group of girls.  
"How much are they?" Laura asked him, staring intensely at the puppy.

"Twenty dollars-"

"Twenty dollars?" Kitty sputtered turning around to look at Rogue. "Rogue your the one with money we have to get this adorable little creature right now-" The cell phone in Laura's pocket vibrated and all the girls with the exception of Laura, froze simultaneously.

"Should we answer?"

"What no!" Jubilee exclaimed. "For all we know it could be Logan-"

"Um... It a little to late for that." Kitty said meekly.

Laura being the blunt and responsible person in the group, pressed the answer button and held the phone up to her ear.

"What do you want?"

"It's nice to hear your voice too, darling." A small 'crap' from Jubilee pretty much said what everyone was thinking. "Where the hell are you brats?"

"Market." Another blunt response form Laura.

"The market?" They heard Logan groan. "Please tell me you're with the rest of them fire starters." Laura handed the phone to Rogue.

"Hey Logan, how's it goin'?" the southern girl asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. "They want me to buy a puppy."

"Rogue! You're not supposed to tell him!" Kitty whined. Jubilee who sensed that this was getting interesting put the phone on speaker.

"-fuck no! I'm not going to have a little runt running around the mansion that's what I have Kitty for-"

"Hey!"

"Their only twenty dollars,"  Laura actually 'pleaded' in her own emotionless way. "And there's this little one that looks just like a wolf that you'd at least tolerate if you saw-"

"I'm sorry Laura but no," Logan stated firmly. "You brats are not getting a dog."

"But-"

"Laura!" Jubilee hissed. "Do the thing!"

"No."

"Come on."

"I don't feel like it."

"Well then there goes your puppy." Jubilee said crossing her arms.

Laura let out a low growl _waaaay_ to similar to her father's. "Fine."

She returned to the phone and took a shaky breath. "Father?" She whined.

There was silence on the other line before Logan spoke. "What the fu-"

"Please father?" Laura begged. "Father, I promise Jubilation will take him for walks and Katherine will keep him clean and Anne Marie can give us the money to feed him." She got a disgusted look from all three girls. "And I have always wanted a dog! Pretty please, father? With a sugar on top?"

The other line went so silent that you would've thought it was dead.

Rogue was the first to speak.  
"I think she broke him."

"Should we hang up?" Kitty asked.

Jubilee shrugged and ended the phone call. "He probably means yes," she smirked at Marie who rolled her eyes and handed the little boy a twenty.

Laura smiled-   _actually_ smiled at the runt and cuddled it.

"Do not worry father will learn to love you."

**5\. When they really mean't it.**

Laura stared at the paper in her hands, incredulously.

'Back to school night' it read. The fourteen year old snorted, because there was no way she was going to bring her 'family' to her excuse of a school.

She looked around at her surroundings and shoved the paper deep into her backpack, actually praying for it to not be found.

A day later when Kitty found the paper while looking for her headphones, it was made very clear that her prayers weren't answered.

To Be Continued....


	2. Back To School Night!

This is one of those times when Laura hated the advice Wikipedia would give to prevent disastrous events.

Laura glared daggers at her ruffled red dress, desiring to bring out her claws and rip the cloth to pieces. Next to her a growling Logan stood fixing the rather annoying tie wrapped around his neck. Ororo and Jean had nearly forced him to put on a tuxedo instead he managed to convince them to let him wear a polo shirt, but he could do nothing about the black tie.

Kitty stood next to them wearing a bright pink dress and a big sunny smile on her face. Rogue stood not to far from Kitty with a infuriated look on her face, she was also wearing a dress similar to Laura's, but the color was green.

"Where the hell is Jubilee, Half-pint?" Logan asked annoyed.

"She'll be here in five minutes, she wants to make a scene." Kitty shrugged "Knowing Jubes, that can't and won't end well."

Logan massaged his forehead, something that was becoming a habit of his. "Text her to find out if she's gonna do anything overly dramatic."

Kitty waved a hand. "Nah, Jubes isn't that dramatic." Three pairs of eyes turned to give her a look. "Actually I'll text her just in case."

"How did you even find out about this? I hid the paper." Laura snapped.

Logan sighed putting a hand on her shoulder. "Darling, this is Kitty Pryde your talking to she finds out everything about everyone, even if it's not on purpose."

"Sadly." Rogue muttered.

"Aww thanks guys I feel so loved!" Kitty exclaimed planting a playful kiss on Logan's cheek.

And than she skipped off and into the school leaving three hesitant mutants behind. Eventually they entered to see Kitty clapping her hands excitedly at a way to colorful banner that said 'WELCOME TO BACK TO SCHOOL NIGHT!', besides her Rogue groaned, while Logan and Laura scrunched there noses in disgust.

"Okay dear family of mine, where do we start?" Kitty asked, looking around the different areas in the school.

"How bout 'no where'." Rogue huffed crossing her arms.

Laura huffed. "Oh please, I would know if there was a 'no where' in this disgusting place."

Logan suppressed a groan as he looked at the arguing voices of his pseudo daughters and the many smiling faces of the people around him.

A small ping was heard and Kitty brought out her phone. "Hey! Jubes answered. She said something about only bringing two firecrackers and a fake shotgun to scare random people."

Logan could no longer suppress a groan.

**€£¥**

A couple of minutes later a smirking Jubilee wearing a yellow, pink, and black dress walked with a fake shotgun in her hands.

The many people in the school, children and adults alike had their fair share of screaming at the top of their lungs.

Logan who was caught in the middle of the stampede of screaming and running people, turned to yell at Kitty.

"Kitty! Get that piece of shit away from her!"

Kitty nodded frantically and phased through the ground, quickly making her way towards a cackling Jubilee.

A loud 'hey!' was heard from the Asian as Kitty took the fake shotgun and phased back to Logan.  
Seeing that everyone in the school was to busy screaming or running for their pathetic lives, Logan brought out his claws with a 'SNIKIT' and cut the 'weapon' in half.

He got on a nearby table and waved the broken fake gun in the air.  
"Hey, idiots and asshole's of all ages! Look over here!"

The rather annoying screaming continued.

"Helllooo! People!" Kitty also waved with a frustrated expression on her face.

On the other side of the room, Rogue managed to get a hold of Jubilee and drag her off to the cafeteria.

Laura who had her hands over her ears, growled. "That is it."

She jumped on the table and took a deep breath.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Nearly a hundred of surprised expressions turned to look at her, the surprised expressions especially came from her 'family' who had never heard her curse or use any type of slang... ever.

"That over there," She pointed at the fake weapon in her father's hand. "Is a fake shotgun so you can stop yelling now!"

The daughter of the Wolverine jumped of the table with a loud 'thank you for your time!' and stormed off towards the direction Marie and Jubilee ran off to.

Once everything calmed down Logan grabbed Kitty's arm and made his way towards the cafeteria.

**€£¥**

"That is last an final time I am ever letting you get a fake shotgun for your birthday." A very tired and upset Logan growled.

Jubilee sat in front of him she had a had her arms crossed with a scowl on her face, Rogue and Laura on each of her sides. Kitty sat next to Logan patting his back sympathetically only to get a glare directed to her.

"I thought I told you to tell her not to bring that damn shotgun."

Kitty laughed nervously. "I knew I forgot something."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "You guys suck, I didn't even get the chance to walk up to a random kid, get him to go on his knees, point the gun at his head, execution style."

That comment earned a disgusted look from both Kitty and Logan while a frown appeared on Rogue's face.

"Wouldn't the cops have arrived by then."

"I'm surprised the cops haven't arrived already." Logan said glaring at Jubilee.

"They never come to this school... even if drugs are discovered," Laura said. "It's very... strange."

"Not even for a fire?" Kitty asked.

Laura shook her head. "I do not think there has ever been a fire here."

"You mean not yet."

Logan moved his gaze towards Rogue. "What do you mean, Marie."

The southern girl turned to look at her surroundings cautiously. "Usually around this time you'll would have already set the damned place on fire."

The family of sorts, sat quietly wondering why exactly the school wasn't on fire already.

Kitty was the first to break the silence "Eh, there's one hour left. What could possibly go wrong?"

She turned her gaze towards the food that was currently being served. "Besides I'm hungry."

"Me, too." Jubilee said while Rogue nodded in agreement.

The three girls turned to look at there father figure, expectingly.

The Wolverine groaned. "Fine. Go just... don't set anything on fire."

Laura snorted.

Twenty minutes later all three of the girls came back with a angry look on their faces.

Logan massaged his forehead.  
"What happened now?"

"Some guys over there started flirting with us and they wouldn't leave us alone so we had to get out of line." Kitty answered frustratedly.

Logan's face darkened. "Who?"

Jubilee pointed at three guys not to far with them, pointing at there direction.

Oh hell no.

Logan got ready to get up, but was stopped by Rogue who gave him a hypocritical look.

"Ya told us not to make a scene the same thing goes for you, Logan."

The Canadian scowled. "Fine. I'll get them after all this crap is over."

"Um... I don't think that's an option anymore." Kitty said meekly.

Everyone turned to give her a confused look.

She sighed exasperatedly and pointed towards the direction of the three guys. "Look."

And sure enough there Laura was... beating the hell out of all three of the boys who had dared to flirt with her pseudo sisters.

"Um... is anyone going to stop her?" Rogue asked.

"Nope." Jubilee sat down folding her arms while Kitty joined her with an amused smile. Logan stared on with a proud smile on his face.

"That's my girl."

While enjoying the show of three teenaged boys getting there asses handed to by a fourteen year old, Jubilee started remembering something very, very important.

Fireworks.

Her face went pale. "Shit."

She ran towards the window leaving a confused Logan, Rogue, and Kitty staring at her retreating form.

"No. No no no no no no no no." She muttered.

But it was to late. Way to late.

A CRACK and then a loud BOOM was heard as many adults and children turned there gazes to the window.

The noise caused Laura to have mercy on poor boys who where on the ground with howling in pain because of their many injuries. She walked towards the window along with the rest of her dysfunctional family.

A firework exploded outside, spelling all the words at the time.

**HAPPY BACK TO SCHOOL NIGHT MOTHER FUCKERS!!! ;)**

There was compete silence for a minute until Logan burst out laughing.

The girls gave him a surprised look, but soon joined in on the laughter. Even Laura cracked a smile as Kitty and Marie started laughing hard and slowly the scared expression soon left Jubilee's face.

Soon the whole family was laughing as they watched the people around them gasp dragging there children away while some teenagers started laughing too, only to be scolded by their parents.

They laughed harder when he realized that Rogue was recording the whole event.

The laughter stopped when a firecracker misfired and hit the school.

And than there was nothing but chaos.

Again.

**€£¥**

One hour later, the family stood in front of Logan's newly repaired SUV that of course Kitty had to pay for.

They were very lucky, being the first to get out of the collapsing school. Other people with dirty, black smoke patches on there clothes weren't so lucky. The firefighters were still at the scene, taking care of the fire that was still raging on the roof of the school. The unfortunate event had also brought many news reporters who were currently interviewing many witnesses. While the police stood to the side still trying to find who had set off the firecrackers

Logan sighed and turned around to look at the nervous face of Jubilee, the disappointed look on Kitty's face, and Rogue and Laura were both scowling.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here."

As they entered the car Kitty let out low laugh. "Oh my god, I just realized that we can't go anywhere without setting something on fire."

"Ah just realized that too," Rogue said with a frown. "It's kinda... sad."

Jubilee moved to pat Laura's shoulder. "Well at least the cops finally came to your school, Laura."

Laura scoffed. "Only because you set this disgrace of a place on fire."

Once again Logan exploded into fits of laughter nearly hitting the car in front of them. The weird looks he got from the girls only made him laugh harder.

"Happy…back to…" Logan chuckled, "School night...Mother..HAHAHA! Fuckers! And the look on everyone's face-"

Soon enough they were all laughing hard, Jubilee was laying on the ground of the car gasping for air, while Rogue started to pound the window as she laughed, Kitty sat next to Logan with a hand over her mouth, Laura was struggling to contain her laughter, and Logan was trying not to cause a car accident.

After finally calming down Kitty sighed and buried her head into Logan's shoulder. "We are such a dysfunctional family. Right, dad?"

Logan grinned. "Hell yea."

"You didn't freeze up this time." Jubilee noticed with a grin, leaning in from the backseat to get closer to Logan and Kitty.

The Canadian shrugged. "Lately I've gotten used to being called dad by you brats."

"Took ya a while didn't it, daddy?" Rogue asked with a smile.

"Hell yea," Logan shook his head. "Im gonna be honest, you girls scared the crap out of me?"

"Then you got used to it."

He nodded in agreement. "Than I got used to it."

The silence that came after that was comforting. Kitty was right they were a dysfunctional family, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Want to know why? Because this family of sorts was something beyond unique and that was enough for them.

Clank!

Talking about being unique.

"Jubilee." Everyone groaned simultaneously.

"It wasn't me this time!" 

_**THE END!!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My reason behind writing this fanfic is because I saw that Logan thinks of most of the girls he trains as daughters and I think that's really sweet :)


End file.
